Luna: Homecoming
by Daytime Sky
Summary: Luna is finally coming back after a long year in Seatle, Regan is so excited to see her sister, but then is suddenly feeling unsure. Alyson's feeling hurt though, remembering her feelings for Liam, who is know Luna, especially when Luna brings back a guy.


I tapped my pencil on my desk in expectation. I wanted this class to end… I _needed _this class to end. Chris watched me looking at the clock and he smiled. He knew what was going on, he knew how exciting this is going to be for me. He smiled at me and his eyes glowed with satisfaction of my happiness. I smiled back.

Then finally… the bell rang.

I immediately stood up and quickly gathered my things. Alyson and I were meeting outside of the school today. I get to see my brother… I mean sister again. Chris took my hand.

"I so happy you get to see Luna again." he told me.

Believe me, I was too. I was so happy to see Luna again. It has been a year since she had seen her. They hadn't been able to talk much, just through emails, which became more and more rare as months went by. I missed Luna so much, I also missed Liam though, but I know for I a fact that would never be seeing him again.

Unless of course… Luna were to change her mind. Alyson would be rather pleased. She was so upset when she found out Liam was really Luna, she had loved him so much….

"I really am incredibly excited. I can't wait to find out about what's going on in her life, about her new job, her new house, maybe she even met a guy!"

"Whoa Regan calm down. She hasn't been there for centuries you know…"

"It's felt like it …" I said sadly.

He hugged me to try to make me feel better. "But now, you finally get to see her…"

I broke the hug, grabbed his hand and began to run. "Well then get me home!"

He ran after to me and it was times like this I wish I could tell Luna about when I got home from school, so we could giggle and laugh about it, something I never really got to do because I was too busy being selfish, too busy being a bitch to her. She was so kind to me, when she left for Seattle, she even left me her nice car. I scowled at the memories of my cruelty.

I finally arrived at the parking lot with Chris trailing behind. My body practically slammed into the car as I unlocked it with the automatic car starter. I threw myself into the driver's seat and put the keys in the ignition. Chris quickly slammed the passenger door shut and looked at me in disapproval.

"You're going to kill someone Regan, you have to calm down."

I just ignored him and sped off, I didn't need this right now. I immediately threw my foot on the brakes and Chris practically had heart attack. "Regan!"

I drove back to the front of the school, I didn't mean to startle Chris or anything, but I couldn't forget Alyson. When I stopped the car in front of her, she didn't look too good. I winced at her hopeless expression and sad eyes as she opened the back door of Liam's old car. It was one of the only things that belonged to Liam and not Luna. I had only see Luna drive this car a few times, but most of the time it was Liam. Stepping into this car must've been hard for Alyson, seeing as it used to be a place she used to be with Liam, where she believed that there was just Liam, no Luna.

She sat in the back seat and shut the door. "Hey Regan."

She sounded terrible, like she had been crying just seconds before we came. I looked at Chris and he looked at hurt. He decided to take control of the awkward situation…

"Are you ready to see Luna?" he asked as I began to drive off.

It took her a while to answer, she would not even looked up, she just stared at her feet. She nodded, she was acting fake and it bothered me. Then, she burst out into tears. "NO!" she whaled.

Chris didn't know what to do from there and he looked at me for a command. I didn't know what to do either, I never really fell in love with anyone who wasn't even real to me… have I? now I was beginning to get worried. I looked at Chris and I was suddenly unsure. I put myself back together, no, this is Alyson's time of need.

"Alyson, you need to calm down, everything will be fine. Just take a deep breath and don't think about Liam…"

She started crying even harder. "Why didn't you tell me Regan?! Why didn't you just tell me?! You should've told me right when you found out so none of this hurt would be happening! But you didn't!" she bawled.

I saw her face get red and puffy in the mirror. I felt so bad. I just didn't know what to say at this point… I didn't tell because of Liam, it was all Liam's fault not mine, she needed to stop blaming me. I shook my head. For the past year I've been focusing on me, I needed to focus on my friend right now.

"I couldn't… I'm sorry, Liam told me I couldn't…"

I heard Aly sniffle and began to silently cry, but the stopped half way there. It was silent for the rest of the ride. I couldn't handle seeing a friend in pain. I couldn't handle seeing my boyfriend look so awkward. And despite my excitement, maybe I could handle seeing Luna again…


End file.
